


Shiny Shorts

by Kiyara_Iris



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, Fluffy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyara_Iris/pseuds/Kiyara_Iris
Summary: Gai's latest challenge has a strange twist, one that will make Kakashi bare a little more of himself than he might be comfortable with.





	Shiny Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> The title is ridiculous, but it launched the entire story and endearingly just seemed to fit. Enjoy ^_^

               Every now and then Kakashi likes to give in to Gai’s demand for a challenge with no fuss or excuses; the unabashed surprise is always worth it, not to mention the hair-pulling chagrin when Kakashi nonchalantly refuses the next time. _This_ time, Kakashi is left to school his own surprise when Gai says they need to head back to Kakashi’s apartment for whatever inane challenge he’s thought up, all accompanied by a ridiculous leer and suggestive look that on anyone else would make Kakashi think he’s being seduced. Snorting mildly to himself he carefully doesn’t show interest in the slightly bizarre request until they’re standing in his one room space, finally giving Gai a raised eyebrow.

               “The challenge is hand to hand combat!” Kakashi hesitates, looking dubiously around his tiny apartment. “Don’t worry Rival, part of the challenge is making sure we do not break anything. A shinobi does not always have the luxury of fighting in the open and may perhaps be surrounded by peril and must effectively move in small spaces!” Kakashi just shrugs a shoulder, not admitting admiration for the well-made points. He fights to maintain his laconic manner however when Gai begins stripping out of his suit.

               “Uh, Gai…” He prays the man isn’t going to suggest wrestling naked. A blush runs across Kakashi’s cheeks, thinking of coming into direct contact with all that golden skin. Gai doesn’t answer right away, instead pulling the suit over his hips, revealing a small pair of silky green shorts.

               “My sensei always suggested we practice fighting in different attire, in case we are on undercover missions and must defend ourselves in unknown clothing!” Kakashi wonders what the hell kind of mission Gai thinks those shorts will be appropriate for, belatedly realizing the boy is holding out another, equally scant pair of white shorts sporting blue stripes. He obviously expected Kakashi to participate in this bizarre training exercise. He doesn’t move his hands from his pockets, eyebrow raising while staring adamantly into Gai’s face. Over the years Kakashi has studied his friend in various moods, both to increase his understanding of an opponent as befit an elite shinobi and because Gai has one of the most varied pallets of expressions of anyone he’s ever known. Gai is trying to school his features, but there is challenge written all over his body language, the smallest hint of embarrassment in his hunched shoulders, something around his smiling mouth and eyes that says hopeful; but it’s the way he’s breathing -slightly too fast through his open mouth- that makes Kakashi pause.

               As far as crushes go, Gai’s is one of the longest running Kakashi has dealt with, and also one of the tamest. Gai never pushed, never asked Kakashi how he felt about him or hinted at reciprocation, never mentioned it at all and were Kakashi not a genius and a professional connoisseur of the world of adult relations, likely would not have noticed. But between the constant seeking out, the weird declarations of everlasting rivalry and enduring friendship, the innocent but frequent touching and long stares Gai couldn’t seem to help, it had gradually come to him in an “oh, so that’s what that is” moment.

              It honestly wasn’t something that bothered Kakashi or that he ever really thought about, it was just another facet of his eccentric friend; that someone as honest and pure of intentions as Maito Gai could fall for someone so standoffish, dangerously talented, and publicly perverted spoke more to Gai’s overall weirdness than Kakashi’s appeal. He figured that for Gai, he was the ultimate challenge as far as crushes went: he never dated, never pursued and never acknowledged his pursuers, often finding entertainment in making them purposefully angry or cry depending on how annoying they were being.

               However, standing in his apartment with a mostly naked Gai and being asked to get equally as naked before they engaged in full body contact, this is the first time Kakashi has had to deal with the possibility of a sexual side to Gai’s admiration. It honestly stuns Kakashi. Gai has never taken any liberties the various times their bodies have gotten friendly; no stray hands, no surprise erections (which, Kakashi wouldn’t admit under torture, sometimes made him feel perversely offended), when even Kakashi was guilty of a few missteps. He had intimacy disorders, that didn’t mean he was blind or didn’t have functioning nerve endings. But Gai had ever been the gentleman…until now.

               Gai is still standing there, holding out the shorts, looking like he would hold the pose until the village crumbled around them. Or Kakashi refused. He was issuing a different type of challenge, probably without even realizing it; one of his friend’s aversion to physical intimacy. Kakashi waited for the flushing anger (at himself) and fear (of the other) he inevitably felt when confronted with hints of someone lusting after his body. Neither were coming. His heart is beating wildly and he’s blushing like crazy, but a new feeling is buzzing under his skin and overriding his thoughts: want.

               Oh. _Oh_.

               Kakashi is honestly an uncomplicated person; people called him aloof and mysterious, but he simply enjoyed his privacy. So, while he kept most people away from his personal life, he had no reason or motivation to hide things from himself. As revolutionary and redefining the realization that he wants Gai is -truly wants him if the arousal pooling in his abdomen and shooting through his groin is anything to go by -he merely shrugs and starts unbuckling his pants. He has to choke back laughter when Gai’s eyes go comically wide and he spins around to face the wall. Seems Gai hadn’t expected him to call his bluff. Point for Kakashi. He pulls off his shirt and rummages around for a mask, tying it into place.

               “Oi, you going to make me fight in my underwear?” Gai’s shoulders tense and Kakashi allows himself to enjoy the muscles as they move and bunch together, letting his eyes trail down Gai’s toned back in a way he never had before. Wow. Now that it’s obvious open admiration is less scary than he expected he can practically feel his hands running over all that scarred, slightly sweaty skin. Gai shuffles backwards, keeping his eyes trained on the wall, holding the shorts out behind his back. Kakashi makes sure to run his fingers sensually against Gai’s, goosebumps erupting on his friend’s arm, his entire muscular body seeming to shiver. He smirks, enjoying the feel of silk sliding up his legs, grateful now they were closeted away in his apartment; the shorts only go to his upper thighs. The thought that Gai wants to see this much of him sends a shiver of his own racing around his body.

               “We doing this?” Gai looks like he’s steeling himself before turning, his eyes resolutely fixed on Kakashi’s face, which is stupid as this entire thing seemed to have been fabricated so Gai can look. Oh well, there’s plenty of time to get him to peruse what Kakashi has on display. Gai sets his shoulders, moving into his favored stance and Kakashi moves into a defensive posture. The bigger man hesitates, which is strange because he’s always the first to move in for the attack, but either he’s more conscientious of Kakashi’s belongings than he let on, or he’s reluctant to touch all of his exposed skin. Well, if he isn’t going to, then Kakashi is.

               He moves in for a simple grab and Gai shifts automatically to the side to block but doesn’t come back around with a hold like he should, spinning away behind Kakashi instead, easily dodging furniture without looking. Kakashi grins, definitely afraid to touch. He kicks out and purposely leaves his weak side open, which Gai can’t help taking advantage of and Kakashi’s arm is twisted up behind his back, leaving him the perfect opportunity to arch suggestively into the contact. They’ve touched so many times and it feels so natural, Kakashi realizes there’s none of the normal hesitation in response to his body’s mounting arousal in such a cozy situation with someone else. Gai breaks the hold himself, his face scarlet.

               “Come on Maito, you’re not even trying.” Dark eyes go thunderous and suddenly Gai is a whirlwind of carefully placed hits. The fight is more serious now, but Kakashi uses Gai’s smaller range of taijutsu moves to get into his personal space rather than land hits; run a hand along his external oblique, push his nose into a thick, sweaty neck, rub their bare legs together constantly as they fight for a dominance. Kakashi is more keyed up than he can remember ever being, only keeping his erection in check with small bursts of chakra to the correct points. He’s never been physically sexual with a real person but watched from enough hiding places and gently experimented with shadow clones to have a grasp of how much this should be affecting his friend. Gai is a sweating, heaving mass of flesh and flexing muscles, pupils dilated, and pulse faster than their brief exercise should warrant, but Kakashi can’t see any evidence beyond that of arousal. Throwing away all pretenses Kakashi flips Gai onto his bed, immediately covering the trembling mass with his body, pushing his thigh forcefully between Gai’s legs, pinning his wrists deeply into the mattress.

               Gai stills completely, staring up at Kakashi with something close to wonder. In answer he presses his thigh down, expecting to feel some hint of Gai’s cock, and there is a hardness there, but it feels artificial. He leans slowly to one side, running his left hand down the pinned man’s flexing arm, across a chest thrumming with quick heart beats, picking up slick sweat as he pursues his line of questioning over rock-hard abs and down into those ridiculously sexy shorts.

               “…Gai, are you wearing a cup?” It doesn’t seem possible, but Gai blushes even harder.

               “It is good practice to…that is…” For once in his life, Maito Gai is nearly speechless. Kakashi finds it stupidly endearing and nuzzles his face into Gai’s neck as his hand bypasses the tight, tight band of rigid underwear and- _there_ he is. He grips the thick, hot length of his friend in his palm and squeezes. Gai bucks up into the pressure and groans so heartily Kakashi feels his control slip completely away and he hardens immediately against the hip pressed deeply between his thighs.

               “Kakashi, are you-?!” Gai’s voice has dropped a few octaves and Kakashi moans happily, feeling it rumble against his own chest.

               “Yeah.” Both of Gai’s hands come up to pull his face around, full lips pressing into his over the mask. They press together again and again, Kakashi tonguing at the fabric and moaning again when Gai’s licks out at well, completely dampening the fabric between them, the whole thing warming under their combined breathes. Kakashi pulls back, his voice shaky.

               “Let’s get you out of these.” Gai helps by lifting his hips as Kakashi pulls his shorts off, stiff white underwear not betraying any hint of what lay underneath. Kakashi teases at the band with his fingers, loving the way Gai squirms and gasps. “Are they part of your exercise?”

               “No.” Gai rumbles in embarrassment but is ever honest. “I find my-ardor difficult to control when we…spar.” Kakashi goes a little light-headed with that confession and doesn’t want to tease anymore. He practically has to peel the underwear off his friend, deep red marks left by their constriction, and then they’re thrown the same way as the shorts, eyes not leaving that unconstrained cock throbbing lightly, swollen red and shinning with Gai’s slick. Kakashi’s mouth waters and he thinks he should be afraid of how much he wants to take that thickness into his mouth, not just because it’s terra incognita (he’d only gone as far as kissing and jerking off with a clone), but because he’ll have to take off his mask. But-it’s Gai. A man that has admired him most of his life, stood by him through the worst of his personality traits and personal crisis, all while never demanding or expecting any return of his affections. Kakashi realizes, as effortlessly as he accepted his want for Gai, that he trusts him more than anyone else alive.

               “Will you kiss me?” Which is probably the first time he’s ever so honestly asked his friend for anything. Gai looks at him strangely, running fingers along Kakashi’s lips through cloth.

               “There is no need to ask my friend, I-” Kakashi doesn’t think, just reaches up and pulls off his mask as unceremoniously as he’d pulled Gai’s shorts off. Even after the stalking of their youth, a lifetime of challenges and many shared missions, Gai has never seen his face, or if he’s been there when it was exposed, he always averted his eyes. Which he automatically does now, but Kakashi tilts his head back around. Surprised eyes trace along his features for a few seconds then Gai sits up and Kakashi is taken for the first time by a warm, demanding, _real_ mouth, almost immediately followed by the overwhelming sensation of a tongue licking its way into him. He moans delightedly, the feeling more incredible than his weird experimentations where he’d merely been kissing his exact copy; Gai has his own style and Kakashi gives in to the need to let him overwhelm his senses, practically melting against his solid frame. His friend doesn’t hesitate to take the lead, moving over and into him, hands back at his face, in his hair, running down his neck and digging into his shoulders to pull Kakashi closer and down, moving to lie over him and be the one grinding down, rolling his hips and throbbing precome onto his skin.

               Kakashi’s shorts have ridden up and Gai is there against his exposed thigh, burning hot, the slight catch of smooth foreskin rolling back and forth over the steely length and Kakashi turns desperate, running both hands down the back he’d only just begun to admire to clutch at Gai’s hips, pulling his friend down eagerly. He wants this to last, to at least get his own clothes off, but he can feel his pleasure building in a way that can’t be denied.

               “Kakashi!” It’s gasped right into his ear, a tongue following the vibration around the outer shell and Kakashi is letting an embarrassing amount of noise spill between them, but hardly cares because he’s being clutched tighter into his friend’s strong embrace. He feels safer and more honestly loved than he's ever allowed himself to be. He presses urgently into the constant push of Gai’s hips, turning to kiss at his neck, his cheek, the corner of his lips, whisper an urgent,

               “ _Gai_ -” Who pulls back completely and Kakashi actually growls. It quickly turns into a choked noise as his shorts and underwear are practically ripped from his body. Gai stares the length and breadth of him and Kakashi shakes under such blatant want. He spreads his legs wide, holding out his hands and offering everything to his dearest friend. Strong fingers grip between his own and Gai carefully settles into the crux of his body. With the first rock Kakashi knows he’s as close to coming as he’d been before Gai stopped, the new sensations are too intense, too honest and raw to not pierce him to the core.

               “Gai _please_ , I’m close.” Lips envelope his again and a groan is pushed into his mouth, Gai’s hips finding their quick rhythm again, the combined slick making the slight catches of foreskin and balls just bearable. When Gai wets his own hand with spit, briefly slowing to reach between their bodies and lube them completely Kakashi finally releases whatever inhibitions he’d been clinging to, to grab Gai’s muscular ass and grind up into the waves of pleasure building between them. “Oh god, don’t stop!” And Gai doesn’t, moaning continuously now, kissing, licking his neck, leaving hurried bites and sucking bruises as his hips move in desperate frenzy. The heat coalesces deep in Kakashi’s groin and he gives into it with a joyous shout, body spasming wildly, pinned beneath Gai, arms and legs locking tightly around hips still rolling with thrusts. Kakashi’s orgasm spills between them, makes the slide even more delicious and it’s intense in a way he can’t handle. He wails tightly in his throat, eyes squeezing shut, fingernails biting into flesh, but it’s a brief torture because Gai is slowing, his voice heaving out guttural groans and Kakashi can feel his rigid cock pulsing, pushing out fluid to mix into the copious amount already between them.   

               Kakashi doesn’t bother to expend the energy required to repress the smile spreading across his face, burying his joy in Gai’s shoulder and cradling the shaking body above him with an arm around his back, his other hand sliding to grip gently in Gai’s hair. He takes one last, deep breath before letting his body sink fully into the mattress, the spent body above him a warm, comforting weight. When it becomes slightly hard to breath Kakashi rolls his shoulder lightly and Gai slides to the side, but grasping hands keep him from going too far. Kakashi kisses him and sleepy lips press back, barely conscious.

               “Guess you were trying to seduce me after all.” A dark eye cracks open, the sleepy version of a true Maito Gai grin blooming to life.

               “I must admit, though I do not easily submit to the pessimism of defeat I had expected to do 5000 laps of Konoha before sundown.” That gravely voice sent flushing sparks through Kakashi. That was one of Gai’s harsher forfeits, had winning Kakashi been worth that much?

               “If you’d like more of a workout, I think I could oblige.” Gai laughs heartily, rolling and pulling Kakashi back atop him, sleepiness evaporating in his elation.

               “My Rival, you are as worthy in this as in all things! Though I do desire your body a great deal, I must be honest and tell you that I had been hoping to pursue something…more.” Kakashi smiles gently, bumping his nose playfully against Gai’s.

               “Well we could start with an actual date.” Gai’s entire body expands with happy surprise. “Then we can finish our challenge later.” Gai arches their bodies together and Kakashi gives in to the tight shudder. They kiss for a long time, Gai finally pulling back to pant into Kakashi’s ear.

               “Of course, my beloved. As long as you wear those shorts again.” Kakashi hides his wide grin in Gai’s shoulder. He has the feeling that piece of clothing is going to star in many future challenges. He can’t wait.

              


End file.
